


test

by openquestion



Category: test - Fandom
Genre: literally just for editing drafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openquestion/pseuds/openquestion
Summary: editing drafts here fam





	1. test

this is just bc ao3 is real fucked up and publishes drafts back to when u created them instead of when u published them


	2. still testing

* * *

**STATEMENT OF DISC JOCKEY AND FORMER COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER BLASTER. RELATION TO PATIENT: AMICA OF PATIENT'S CONJUNX. AUDIO RECORDING IS UNDER INFORMED CONSENT OF BOTH PATIENT AND RESPONDENT. VERBATIM REPORT TRANSCRIBED ON THE THIRD CYCLE OF THE ORN OF ONYX.****** ** **** **

** **** **

blup blup blup blup blup blup

* * *

**STATEMENT OF PHYSICIAN AND FORMER CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER RATCHET. RELATION TO PATIENT: PRIMARY CARE PHYSICIAN AND FRIEND. AUDIO RECORDING IS UNDER INFORMED CONSENT OF BOTH PATIENT AND RESPONDENT. VERBATIM REPORT TRANSCRIBED ON THE TWENTY-FIRST CYCLE OF THE ORN OF ONYX.****** ** **** **

****

blup blup blup blup blup blup

* * *

**STATEMENT OF PSYCHIATRIST AND FORMER TACTICAL OFFICER SMOKESCREEN. RELATION TO PATIENT: YOUNGER BROTHER. AUDIO RECORDING IS UNDER INFORMED CONSENT OF BOTH PATIENT AND RESPONDENT. VERBATIM REPORT TRANSCRIBED ON THE THIRTY-SEVENTH CYCLE OF THE ORN OF ONYX.****** ** **** **

** **** **

blup blup blup blup blup blup

* * *

**STATEMENT OF PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR AND FORMER CHIEF TACTICAL OFFICER PROWL. CURRENT PATIENT. AUDIO RECORDING IS UNDER INFORMED CONSENT OF PATIENT. VERBATIM REPORT TRANSCRIBED ON THE FOURTH CYCLE OF THE ORN OF AMALGAMOUS.****** ** **** **

** **** **

blup blup blup blup blup blup

* * *

**CONTENT FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE. RELATION TO MISSING PATIENT, UNKNOWN. AUDIO RECORDING DISCOVERED AT MISSING PATIENT'S HOME. VERBATIM REPORT TRANSCRIBED ON THE TWELFTH CYCLE OF THE ORN OF AMALGAMOUS.****** ** **** **

** **** **

blup blup blup blup blup blup

* * *

**NO FURTHER RECORDINGS.****** ** **** **

** **** **

blup blup blup blup blup blup


End file.
